


A Safe Place

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crossover with Agatha Christie, F/M, Love, Magical, Mystery, Mystical, Other worldly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: Phryne and Jack are in the dark and they are not alone.





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is comes from reading all night because I was not feeling well.

“Jack?”

“I’m here.”

“Can you take my hand?”

“I have your hand, Phryne, can you feel it? I feel yours.”

Jack felt better now, just feeling the small soft hand enclosed in his, it gave him a feeling stability in this terrifying situation. Phryne felt better now, the warmth from Jack’s hand filling her with a sense of calm.

“Where are we, Jack?”

“I’ve no idea.”

“Can you remember how we arrived here?”

“No, the last thing I remember we were dancing…”

“The waltz? Hmmm, excellent choice but it doesn’t help us with our current situation, does it, Darling?” 

Jack laughed softly, Phryne wished she could see him or their surroundings.

“No, but it was lovely.”

“Very.”

“And significant, I think?” Said a new masculine voice, close to them but not very.

“Who are you?” Asked Jack, pulling Phryne into his arms and onto his lap holding her very close.

“It’s not important…”

“I beg to differ," Phryne replied, her head was against Jack’s shoulder and she felt warm and protected, despite the situation.

A musical laugh came to them and a soft reply, “They call me…well let’s say Quin.”

“That sounds like it isn’t actually your name,” Jack said softly.

“It’s part of it.”

“Why did you take us here? And where exactly are we? And why can’t we see anything?”

"Miss Phryne Fisher, you live up to your reputation. To answer your questions in order, I didn’t take you anywhere, you are in a safe place and because the lights are all out.”

“Quite comical, aren’t you?” Jack asked quietly, his hands tenderly caressing Phryne.

“I can be, part comedy and part tragedy…you have nothing to fear from me, my friends.”

“Then where are we?”

“A safe place.”

“Safe from whom?”

“You’re away from danger.”

“Enough of this game, Quin…Quin…tragedy and comedy…Ohhhhh, nooooo!”

“Calm down Jack, it is quite all right. This is not your time, not for either of you. Really, as I said you're both safe.”

“Jack, what is it?”

“I know who he is? Darling, think, you do too.”

“I…”

All awareness faded.

***

Phryne was in a hospital bed, she blinked and saw red hair.

“Mac….”

“Shh, you are all right….”

“Jack…”

“He is too, you were both knocked clear in the crash. You have scared us all because you have both been unconscious for hours.”

Phryne licked her lips, "Where is Jack?”

“In his room.”

“And you swear that he is all right?”

Mac tilted her head and her lips quirked just a little, “I just had to swear to Jack that you were all right too, really you two,” she held up her right hand and said, “I solemnly swear that Jack Robinson is quite all right, other then bumps and bruises and a concussion. You are both very lucky that you landed in that hay.”

“That is almost a joke…but there was someone there… a Quin… A man named Quin…”

“Yes, Jack said the same thing, in fact when he woke up, he said, "please don’t take Phryne, Quin…"odd dream that, and even more odd that you both had it. Now get some sleep. And that is an order.”

Mac left the room, and she nodded to a man with checkered coat and for a moment, his coat seemed to gleam with color and his face was shaped like a white mask, then she blinked, and he was just a man who nodded to her and grinned as he passed by.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you have not guessed I was reading Agatha Christie's The Mysterious Mr. Quinn. This morning I was haunted by this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
